Machines for spinning granular sugar into sugar filaments or so-called cotton candy are known and have been employed for some time to produce cotton candy. A typical cotton candy machine has a base which houses a motor which drives a rotatable shaft to which a spinner head is mounted. Bearings rotatably support the rotating shaft within the motor. Granular sugar is introduced into the spinner head which includes heating elements and the like for melting the granular sugar. The rotation of the spinner head causes the melted granular sugar to be spun or slung out of holes or slots in the spinner head and onto the inner surface of a bowl or basket mounted to the base of the cotton candy machine. The sugar filaments adhered to the basket may then be transferred to a paper tube or the like by rolling one end of the tube about the circumference of the basket to collect the cotton candy on the tube end.
A problem associated with cotton candy machines and one which adversely impacts the cleaning, operation and maintenance of the machines is that when the machine is turned off, the residual heat of the heating elements can burn sugar which remains in the spinner head. Such residual burned sugar is difficult to clean and can move, while hot, to areas distant from the heater so that it does not melt upon start-up, thereby adversely impacting operation and maintenance.